


Here and Now

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Here and Now [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aunt Ahsoka, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kindergarten Teach Obi-Wan, M/M, Single parent anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Single Parent Anakin Skywalker and Kindergarten Tecaher Obi Wan Kenobi AU. Ahsoka is a really cool aunt.





	1. right now

May 26th, 2000 is a day Anakin will never forget. It was supposed to be the best day of his life, or at least that’s what he thought when he rushed his pregnant wife, Padme, to the hospital to give birth to their child. The whole way there he assured her that everything was going to be alright, that she was strong, and that she was going to give birth to the luckiest kid on Earth. Tried to calm her down by talking about how amazing it was going to be to raise their kid together.

Except that day would never come. Padme died during child birth due to some medical mishap. It happened right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing about it. It was an accident but Anakin couldn’t help himself when he started screaming and yelling. He didn’t even get a chance take in that she had given birth to two beautiful twins.

It took Ahsoka coming in and calming him down before he even realized it. He looked shocked when he heard the words then looked at them and really saw them. A nurse said, “Mr. Skywalker what would you like to name them? This one’s your baby boy and this one is your baby girl.” Luke cried new tears looking at them, they were so beautiful. He gave a sad smile, “We only expected one baby and we were gonna discuss it after since we still weren’t sure, but if it was a boy Padme wanted to name him Luke and if it was a girl she wanted to name her Leia, so they’ll be Leia and Luke Skywalker.” Ahsoka held his shoulders reassuringly and he smiled at her.

Padme’s parents paid for the funeral and promised Anakin that if he and the twins ever needed anything that they’d be there. So on the day of the funeral, about a month later, he showed up with Ahsoka and the twins trying his best to hold together, but he quickly broke. He was still mad and frustrated, he was lost without Padme. She was supposed to be here with him, he couldn’t do this alone.

That night when Ahsoka had helped him put the kids to bed Anakin sat down and sighed, “Snips, I don’t think I can do this without Padme. We were supposed to do this together and we only expected one baby. I love them so much and I just don’t want to disappoint them. Ruwee and Jobal said they’d take them in for now at least, until I get to a better place. But I don’t know if I should take them up on their offer.”

Ahsoka sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes, “Anakin, I know you weren’t ready for this of all things to happen, but I swear to you it’s going to be okay. I know that right now Padme is looking down at you and she’s proud that you’re trying so hard. You’re not going to disappoint the twins because they’re going to grow up knowing they have one of the hardest working father’s in all of Coruscant. Maybe have Ruwee and Jobal take them on the weekends or days you know are going to be difficult to work around. I will come by and take the twins to my mom’s nursery and it’ll be all okay. It’s going to work out.”

Anakin nodded, “You’re right, Snips,” he smiled even thought he looked exhausted, “You know I worry too much and overthink, Padme was always the more rational one out of us.” Ahsoka smiled, “You head to bed, Skyguy, call me if you need anything. I’m only right down the block.”

As time went on some things got easier while others got harder. Eventually Anakin has to drop out of his online classes so he could actually get somewhat sleep. It was hard but he went on. There were times when the twins had to stay with their grandparents but they enjoyed spending time with them.

When it was time for the twins to begin attending school they were excited. Jobal and Ruwee had given Anakin money to take them school shopping. They loved it and were so excited. Luke had smiled at him and showed him a Kim Possible backpack, “Daddy, can I get this one? Look it’s got Kim Possible on it! Please, daddy, please!” Anakin laughed, “Of course you can, Luke. Plus your blue sneakers will match it.”

Leia picked out a purple Scooby Doo rolling backpack, “I’m going to have the coolest backpack because it has Scooby Doo on it and it has wheels.” Anakin nodded, “That is pretty tough to beat, Leia.”

They had some extra money left after getting all their supplies so he let Leia and Luke pick out some Lunchables to stock up on for their lunches.

On the first day of school Anakin got the twins up and dressed them in their outfits that they had picked out the night before. He made them breakfast and after they were done eating he made sure they had all their things together before smiling, “Alright you guys ready to go to school?” Leia and Luke smiled and ran into the car with their backpacks. Anakin chuckled to himself, “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.”

He walked them up to the door before kissing their cheeks, “Have a good day guys, Ahsoka is going to pick you up today. I’ll see you at dinner, I love you.” They hugged him before running into the classroom with smiles.

Anakin couldn’t wait for work to be over already, he just wanted to get home and hear how the twins’ first day went. He worried whether they liked their teacher or if they made friends. He hoped to god people didn’t make fun of Luke for his backpack; maybe he should have told Luke to get a different backpack, but he it was nice Luke looked up to a strong woman as his hero.

He worried that people would make fun of Leia’s braids, he didn’t do them as good as Ahsoka and he knew if Padme was still around she would have done them perfectly, she did everything perfectly.

What if someone upset Luke, he was sensitive and then Leia was really protective over her older twin. What if someone upset Luke and Leia hit them?

He shook his head, he was sure if anything bad happened he would have gotten a call, if not from the school then from Ahsoka. So he did his best to focus and not worry too much.

When he finished he was in a hurry to leave and Rex had called out, “You’re in more of a rush that usual, Skywalker.” Anakin looked at him and smiled, “It was the twins’ first day of school today. I know they’ll want to tell me all about it and if I don’t hurry they’ll never be in bed by a decent time.” Rex laughed, “Well then get the hell out of here, don’t let me keep you up.” Anakin laughed and was out of there and on his way home.

When he got the home he heard the cries of, “Daddy!” Before he was tackled by the two five year olds. He laughed and hugged them, “Hey guys, how was your first day of school? Did you have fun?” Leia smiled, “I had so much fun, daddy! I made four new friends; Hera, Aayla, Oola, and Sabine. Mr. Kenobi is really nice, he gave me a scented sticker.” Luke smiled, “I made a friend too, his name is Wedge. He’s really cool he said my backpack was cool. Mr. Kenobi gave me an scented sticker too, it smells like strawberries. Let me go get it!”

Luke ran to go get his sticker and Leia did as well. Anakin walked into the kitchen/dinning room and smiled at Ahsoka, “What’s for dinner, Snips?” Ahsoka handed him a plate with spaghetti and garlic bread, “The twins insisted on pasta, so here you are.” Anakin smiled and kissed her cheek, “You’re the best, Snips, thank you so much.” They sat down and the twins came running back with their stickers.

Luke held his out, “See it’s a little strawberry with a smiley face and it smells like strawberries!” Anakin laughed and smelt the sticker, “It sure does, Luke,” Leia then handed Anakin her sticker, “Mine is purple grapes, it smells super good.” Anakin sniffed it and did his best not to wrinkle his nose, he was not a fan of artificial grape smell. He smiled, “That’s amazing, how about you go put them somewhere special so you don’t lose them.” They ran off again and Anakin smiled, he was just so happy to see them excited about school.

Over the next couple of months the twin’s love for school never wavered. In December they both brought back drawings they made. Leia showed hers first, “Look I drew me as a princess and Ahsoka as the queen! We look really pretty!” Anakin smiled, “That you do, little one. Do you see that, Snips, you’re a queen and Leia is the princess. You two can take over the world together.”

Ahsoka smiled, “Of course we’re going to rule the world together. Do you not see how powerful we are? We are a force to be reckoned with, right Leia?” Leia nodded and grinned, “Right Ahsoka!”

Luke then showed Anakin his picture, “See look it’s all of us at the park. There’s me and Leia playing on the swings, you and Ahsoka talking on your bench, and mommy in the sky looking down at us from heaven. We’re all really happy, especially mommy.” Anakin looked at the picture and saw that Luke had drawn Padme with a big smile on her face. He smiled, “It’s beautiful, Luke, you really captured your mom’s smile here.”

Ahsoka put her hand on Anakin’s shoulder, squeezing him as to offer comfort. Anakin took both the pictures, “Well I definitely have to put these on the fridge because these could be your guys’ best work yet.”

Later that night after the kids were in bed Ahsoka said, “When I went to pick up the kids today Mr. Kenobi told me he’d like to have a parent/teacher meeting with you Thursday at 3:30, he hopes to see you there.” Anakin nodded, “Alright I’ll be there. Might be nice to actually meet my kids’ teacher. I’ll just have to give Rex and heads up and leave early that day I guess.” Ahsoka smiled, “He probably just wants to tell you how much he adores your kids.” Anakin smiled, “I mean my kids are pretty great. Had a great Aunt to look up to and a pretty okay dad.” Ahsoka smiled, “There we go, finally thinking higher of yourself than lousy dad level. I call that progress.”

The next day Anakin gave Rex and heads up that he’d have to leave early on Thursday to meet with the twins’ teacher and he said it was okay, Thursday’s were kinda slow anyways, they would manage. Anakin was glad.

But come Thursday, and it had to be their busiest Thursday Anakin can remember, he was working as fast and efficient as he could he had totally blocked out anything that wasn’t what he was working on. So when he hears Rex shout, “Skywalker!” From across the garage he’s confused. Rex shook his head, “It’s 3:10, Skywalker, and your parent/teacher thing is in twenty minutes!” Anakin then hurries to give his work to someone else before hurrying out with a shout of, “Thanks Rex!”

He doesn’t have time to stop at home and change which he feels bad about because he doesn’t like to show up places wearing his dirty uniform and being covered in grease and grime. He pulls up to the school just at 3:30 and rushes to the classroom where he knows Mr. Kenobi will be.

He heads in and sees Mr. Kenobi sitting at his desk. The older man smiled, “Mr. Skywalker, glad you could make it. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t show up.” Anakin sat down, “I’m sorry I’m late and all greasy, I was at work and it was busy and we get extra with commission so I was trying to really work on as many cars as I could. Then I lost track of time and so I didn’t have time to go home and change or else I’d be super late. So I’m sorry.”

Mr. Kenobi smiled, “It’s okay Mr. Skywalker, I understand. I wanted to talk to you about your kids, Luke and Leia. They are two of my favorite students.” Anakin smiled at that, “I’m glad they’re behaving in school, they’re not too much of a handful are they?” Mr. Kenobi shook his head and chuckled, “I wouldn’t say a handful, but Leia does have a very loud personality.” Anakin nodded, “That sounds like my daughter. She takes after her aunt, Ahsoka.”

Mr. Kenobi nodded, “Oh I assumed Ahsoka was their step-mother with how they talk about her sometimes.” Anakin nodded, “They really look up to her, especially Leia, so I can see the confusion.” Mr. Kenobi smiled, “Yes, Leia is a very bright and charismatic student. She makes friends so easily and did she tell you about her wife?”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, Oola, she said that they’re married like Oola’s moms. She comes home everyday and tells me how Oola either drew her a pretty picture or gave her her candy out of her Lunchable, and from what I understand that’s like the highest sign of love amongst kindergarteners.” Mr. Kenobi laughed and nodded, “Yes, she surely is something. I can tell already she’s going to do amazing in school. You should be very proud of her.” Anakin nods, “I am, she reminds me a lot of her mother. Same intelligence and charisma.”

Mr. Kenobi smiled before saying, “Now while Luke is a great student who has the same intelligence as his sister, I am worried about him. He’s very quiet and keeps to himself. He doesn’t talk to his other peers much outside of Leia and his friend Wedge. There are moments when he gets excited and it almost seems like he’s coming out of his shell, but all it is is excitement that he only shares with Leia, Wedge, and myself.”

Anakin nodded, he wasn’t surprised to hear this about Luke. While Luke did share the same energy as Leia he didn’t like to be too social. “Is it going to be a problem? I mean he’s just very selective of who he talks to. He says he doesn’t need a lot of friends, too much effort to talk to them all equally and he doesn’t like to play favorites, if he only has one friend then it’s easy. Trust me, he has to sleep with all his stuffed animals in his bed a night to make sure they have equal love.”

Mr. Kenobi’s brow furrowed, “Is there any particular reason for that?” Anakin nodded, “Sometimes when I’d have to work extra I’d have them stay with their grandparents for awhile so they were taken care of and I found out that they kind of play favorites. Leia reminds them a lot of my late wife, their daughter, Padme, so they showed a little favoritism. Luke didn’t understand why they seemed to like Leia more even though they’re twins and he’s still too young for me to explain it to him.”

Mr. Kenobi nodded, “I suppose that makes sense. I just got a little worried, but he’ll probably eventually grow out of that. That also explains why Luke was always drawing his mother in the sky. I just assumed you two were separated and she lived away from you.” Anakin gave a sad smile and nodded, “Yeah, no, just a single dad who recently explained to them what happened to their mother and why they never met her. Luke finds a lot of comfort seeing her as a guardian angel always watching over us.”

Mr. Kenobi looked at Anakin for a long moment, “Mr. Skywalker you have done an amazing job raising these two children. They are smart, hardworking, and kind. You should be proud of yourself for doing such a good job. Your kids are lucky to have such a hardworking father who cares so much about them.” Anakin smiled, god he had really needed to here that. “Thank you, Mr. Kenobi, I’m just glad they can live as comfortably as they can.”

Mr. Kenobi wrote something down and handed the paper to Anakin, “Here please take this, if you ever need anything at all please don’t hesitate to call. If you need someone to pickup or drop off the twins for school or are struggling for groceries sometime, I would be glad to help.” Anakin looked like he was going to protest but Mr. Kenobi shook his head, “Please Mr. Skywalker, my mother was a single mother and I saw how much she struggled even though she worked hard. She did her best but not everything worked out. So please, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate.”

Anakin gave a small smile, “Thank you, Mr. Kenobi.” Mr. Kenobi smiled, “Please call me Obi Wan.” Anakin nodded, “Then you call me Anakin. Thank you, Obi Wan.” Obi Wan nodded, “It’s no problem, now get home to your kids, I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you home early.” Anakin smiled at Obi Wan one last time before saying goodbye and heading home.


	2. ex

Anakin was at work when he got a phone call from Ahsoka. Ahsoka never called him at work unless it was an emergency; otherwise she would text him so he’d see it later. He picked up the phone, “Ahsoka, what’s wrong?” Ahsoka groaned, “I’m sorry, Anakin, but my car won’t start, I can’t pick up the twins today. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Anakin looked at the clock; he still had two hours to go before he was off the clock. He could always ask Rex if he could leave early, he’d understand, but he really couldn’t afford to miss out on that time. Then he remembered the number Obi Wan had given him and the promise to help him out if he needed it. He sighed, “Don’t worry about picking the twins up, can you at least walk to my house and be there when they get there? I can get them dropped off if you’re there.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, “Of course, I’m at the house so I can be there in about ten minutes.” Anakin nodded, “Alright I’ll take care of the twins and I’ll send the tow truck to go get your car.” Ahsoka hummed, “Alright thanks, Skyguy.” Anakin smiled, “No problem, Snips.”  
  
Anakin turned towards Cody, “Cody, can you go pick up the red 2000 Subaru hatchback at this address?” He wrote down the address and handed it to Cody. Cody looked at it and nodded, “Sure thing, Skywalker,” then Anakin is calling the number he has saved under “Obi Wan”.  
  
It rang before Obi Wan picked up, “Hello?” Anakin sighed, “Hi Obi Wan, its Anakin. I hate to ask you this but Ahsoka’s car broke down and she can’t pick the kids up today. She’s at the house so if it’s maybe not too much could you maybe drop the twins off?” Obi Wan smiled, “Of course, Anakin, don’t worry. I’ll have them home as soon as the rest of the kids in the class get picked up. Okay?”  
  
Anakin let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much, Obi Wan. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Obi Wan laughed softly, “Don’t worry about it, Anakin. I will make sure your kids make it home safely.” Anakin smiled, “Thank you.”  
  
After all the other kids left Obi Wan turned to the twins, “You dad called me and said that Ahsoka can’t come pick you up because her car is broken, so I’m going to drive you home.” Leia looked at him, “But we don’t have our car seats.” Obi Wan nodded, “Well I’ll just have to drive extra careful. Now come on, let’s get you home.”  
  
Anakin had texted him the address so he found it fairly quickly. He pulled up and got the kids out before knocking on the door. Ahsoka answered it and smiled, “Mr. Kenobi, what are you doing here with the twins?” Obi Wan smiled, “Anakin asked me to bring them home because you were having car troubles. Also please, call me Obi Wan.” Ahsoka nodded, “Well thank you, Obi Wan. Would possibly like to stay for dinner, as a thank you? We’re having English Muffin pizzas.” Luke cheered, “That’s my favorite!”  
  
Obi Wan smiled, “I would love to stay, but only if I’m allowed to help prepare dinner.” Ahsoka smiled, “Whatever you’d like, please come in.” Obi Wan entered the house and immediately Ahsoka started chatting.  
  
Anakin got out at 5:00 and headed straight home. When he got there he was surprised to see an extra person in the kitchen, “Obi Wan?” Obi Wan looked at him, “Hello Anakin, I hope you don’t mind, but Ahsoka asked me to stay for dinner.” Anakin shook his head, “No of course, I don’t mind at all. Just wasn’t expecting it.” Ahsoka smiled, “He even helped me make dinner, he’s just the sweetest.” Anakin nodded and everyone sat down for dinner.  
  
It was really enjoyable, Anakin really like Obi Wan being there. It surprisingly didn’t feel weird at all. Ahsoka told him about the Anakin accidentally used diaper cream as toothpaste because he was just too tired. Obi Wan told them about the time he had glitter stuck in his hair for two months after one badly planned arts and crafts project. It was really nice.  
  
Obi Wan was still there talking after Anakin had put the kids to bed. He smiled at him, “Thank you again for bringing the kids home today, and I don’t know what I would have done if not for you. Also you are welcome to dinner whenever you’d like. It was nice having you here tonight.” Obi Wan smiled back at him and it made Anakin feel warm inside, “As I’ve said don’t worry about it, Anakin, you need never hesitate if you need my help. And I really enjoyed myself tonight; I might just have to come back again sometime.”  
  
Anakin grinned at that, Obi Wan was just too nice. “Well you have my number now so if you ever want to come over then just shoot me a text and I’ll be sure to let you know if we’re having anything extra good to eat.” Obi nodded and grinned, “I might take you up on that offer. I have to be off now, but I hope to see you soon, Anakin.” With that he was off.  
  
Ahsoka walked over and smirked, “You totally have a crush on him.” Anakin’s head snapped to look at her, “I do not have a crush on Obi Wan, Ahsoka! I’m just grateful for his kindness and he’s just a really nice guy that it’d be nice to see more often maybe.” Ahsoka gave him a look, “You’re not only lying to me but yourself. Come on, Skyguy, admit it; you think he’s cute and nice and you want to go on a date with him.”  
  
Anakin frowned, “Ahsoka,“ then he sighed and shook his head, “Okay maybe I think he’s cute and nice, and maybe his smile makes me feel a little warm inside, but that doesn’t mean I have a crush on him. Even if I was I don’t think it would be a good idea to try and date him because I’m still not really over Padme and he’s already really close with the twins and I just don’t want any more loss in their life.” Ahsoka nodded, “Alright, whatever you say, but just remember that Padme wouldn’t want you to stop yourself from finding love again. If she could she’d tell you that she just wants you to be happy again. Just keep that in mind”

Ahsoka left for the night, Anakin had her car brought there after it was all fixed up, and left Anakin alone with only his thoughts. The older man cleaned up what was left of the mess from dinner before showering. Once he was in bed his thoughts ran wild with Ahsoka’s words. Maybe she was right, scratch that, Anakin knew she was right. If Padme could she would kick his ass and tell him to stop moping around over her. She’d tell him to move on and stop being such a sad sap. Even so Anakin thought maybe just a little more moping wouldn’t kill him. He’d move on soon, but for now he worked too much to even think of a relationship. He’ll find someone when the time is right. Or at least that’s what he old himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some songs i listened to while writing this:  
> ex - james tw  
> dressed in black - sia  
> hard times - paramore


	3. i wanna be yours

Obi Wan was over for dinner again, he had been coming over more and more often now. There were eating when Luke spoke up, “I’m having a ballet recital this Saturday, you should come, Obi Wan!” Obi Wan smiled and looked up at Anakin, “I’d love to go to your ballet recital, Luke, if it’s okay with your, daddy.” Anakin smiled at the older man, “Of course, everyone needs to see Luke dance; he’s the best in his class.” Obi Wan smiled at him before looking back at Luke, “Looks like I’m going to your ballet recital, Luke. I can’t wait to see you on stage.” Luke grinned and was obviously really excited.

After that night both Luke and Leia were inviting Obi Wan to go to all their ballet recitals and soccer games. Obi Wan went to them every chance he could and he loved doing it, those kids were amazing. As summer came on Obi Wan was at the Skywalker house more often than not. He watched the kids a lot, which Anakin was thankful for of course, as well as Ahsoka, she loved those kids to death but sometimes she just needed a break or time to catch her breath.

It was dinner time and Obi Wan had just gotten back with the twins from the day they spent at the beach. Leia came in yelling, “Daddy, Obi Wan turned me into a mermaid at the beach just like you!” Anakin picked her up as she came running at him, “That’s great, Leia! So I take it you guys had a lot of fun?” Luke smiled up at him before talking really fast and using his arms for emphasis, “We had so so much fun, daddy! Obi Wan helped me and Leia build and sand castle! It was covered in shells and it was so pretty!” Anakin smiled, “That sounds so amazing; I wish I could have been there to see it.”

Obi Wan smiled, “Lucky for you, I got pictures of everything. There was even a nice person who took a picture of all three of us in front of the sand castle. Luke and Leia even took a few pictures of their own.” Luke nodded, “I took a picture of Obi Wan turning Leia into a mermaid.” Anakin smiled at Luke as he ran to his room to go get changed. He put Leia, who was squirming in his arms, down and she ran off to do the same. Obi Wan handed Anakin the disposable camera, “Next time you have the day off we should all go down to the beach together. It’ll be fun.” Anakin smiled, “Yeah, I’ll look at my schedule and we’ll figure it out.”

Anakin wasn’t the biggest fan of the beach but the twins enjoyed it and Obi Wan seemed to like it as well. So he looked at his schedule and arranged a day for them all to go to the beach together. They even brought Ahsoka and her girlfriend, Barriss, along as well. They built a big sand castle that Leia announced herself the princess of.  Then Anakin and Obi Wan ended up burying Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka in the sand, turning them into mermaids. Anakin took pictures and laughed and Ahsoka who was having Barriss help her sip soda pop through a straw.

Luke giggled out, “Daddy, you should let Obi Wan make you a mermaid too!” Ahsoka laughed, “Oh yes, Anakin, let Obi Wan bury you. You’ll _love_ it.” Anakin bit his lip and Obi Wan smiled at him, “I’d be happy to make you a mermaid if you want, Anakin.” Anakin looked up at Obi Wan and smiled, “Of course, I’d love that.” Obi Wan beamed at the younger man and went straight to digging a hole. Anakin helped him while thinking, _“This man is going to put me in a grave and I’m gonna let him.”_

Once the whole was dug big enough for Anakin he hopped in and Obi Wan started to cover him back up in sand. Anakin was immediately uncomfortable, his face scrunching up, and Obi Wan looked at him concerned, “Are you okay, Anakin?” Anakin looked up at him with a smile, “Of course, sand is just a little cold against my skin.” Obi Wan nodded and continued to bury Anakin.

Anakin tried his best to control his facial expressions and sounds, trying to hide the fact that he was getting antsy at the sand finding its way into his swim trunks as Obi Wan made him a mermaid tail; unlike the others he wasn’t buried up to his neck, they weren’t going to dig a whole big enough to fit all of Anakin in. Obi Wan seemed focus on making the tail look good and Barriss was taking pictures of the process on one of the disposable cameras they brought.

Once Obi Wan was done he posed next to Anakin and let Barriss take a picture of them like that. Anakin was smiling like an idiot and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him and Obi Wan from where she was chilling in the sand.

The day started to wind towards an end and they were all splashing around in the ocean a bit before they packed it up. Anakin had playfully splashed Leia who wasn’t having it and walked up to him before pulling his leg right out from under him causing him to fall backwards only to be caught by two strong arms.

He looked up from where he was being held to see Obi Wan smiling down at him, “I don’t know why you expected to get away with that,” Anakin laughed and smiled right back at the older man, “I don’t know why either, I should have known better.” Obi Wan hummed before dropping Anakin the short remaining distance into the knee deep water, causing everyone to laugh. He went underwater for a brief moment before popping up and moving his wet hair out of his face and spitting out the water that made it into his mouth.

He looked up to Obi Wan who looked smug, “You really should have known better,” Then walked over to a giggling Luke and Leia. Anakin scoffed and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him, “Just be happy he saved you from a much bigger splash. Now come on, it’s already five and we still have to make dinner for tonight.”

When they had gotten home and ordered some pizza everyone was still glowing happily from their nice day at the beach. Anakin had the most fun he ever had at the beach and was glad he decided to go with Obi Wan and the kids.

Then the bomb dropped when Barriss asked, “So Anakin, how long have you and Obi Wan been dating?” Anakin choked on his bite and his eyes went wide, which of course made everyone laugh. Obi Wan chuckled at Barriss, “Anakin and I aren’t dating, Barriss.” This caused Barriss to look confused before raising her eyebrows with a snort, “Well you could have fooled me.”

Anakin still hadn’t said so Ahsoka spoke, “I mean I get the confusion, considering Anakin has the biggest crush on Kenobi, it’s an easy mistake to make. I mean he let him bury him in the sand.” Obi Wan looked at Ahsoka, “What’s burying him in the sand have to do with anything?” Ahsoka smirked, “Anakin hates sand; he can’t stand it. I was surprised he even went to the beach because it’s usually hard enough to get him to go, but I mean you got him to actually put him in a hole and fill it with sand.”

Anakin glared at Ahsoka and Obi Wan looked at him, “You really don’t like sand? Anakin, you could have told me you didn’t like it, I wouldn’t have buried you in it.” Anakin looked at him and waved it off, “Okay I don’t like sand, but it’s okay. I had fun so don’t worry about.”

Then Luke decided to speak up, “Daddy talks about you all the time, Obi Wan. He talks about how nice and smart you are.” Leia nodded, “He also think you’re beard is cool and that you’re sweaters are nice.” Ahsoka couldn’t hold back her laughter as the twins went on and on about how much Anakin talks about Obi Wan. Obi Wan just smiled as they spoke and even had a slight blush. Anakin on the other hand was cherry red and clearly embarrassed.

Once the kids were done talking Obi Wan smiled and leaned in towards the twins, “Do you guys want to know a secret?” They of course nodded excitingly and Obi Wan whispered just loud enough so he knew Anakin would hear, “I think your daddy is really pretty and nice.” The twins giggle and Obi Wan smiled at Anakin.

After dinner and the twins were showered and put to bed Anakin went up to Obi Wan and asked, “Do you really think I’m pretty and nice?” Obi Wan laughed, “It depends, do you really think my beard is cool and my sweaters are nice?” Anakin laughed and shook his head, “I do, they make you look really kind and sophisticated.” Obi Wan looked at him with kind eyes and warm smiled, “I think you’re really pretty and nice. I also think you’re caring and hard-working. Sometimes you’re a huge dork, but it’s really cute.” Anakin smiled and bit his lip, “Obi Wan, how would you like to get dinner this Thursday? Just you and me, Ahsoka can watch the twins and it’ll be nice.”

Obi Wan hummed, “I’ll go to dinner with you on one condition,” Anakin nodded for the elder man to continue and Obi Wan smirked, “You gotta kiss me first.” Anakin laughed and pulled Obi Wan into a kiss and it made his stomach explode with butterflies and his cheeks heat up. When he pulled back he said, “So do you like Italian?” Obi Wan laughed and said, “I love Italian,” before pulling Anakin into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here's an update that I've been procrastinating to write. I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. This made me soft and it's only to get softer and there will be a little bit of angst but nothing to hard. I appreciate feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the birthdays for the sake of the story. Writing this is my main focus on this right now. I’ve got this pretty much all planned out. Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
